Dream Meets Despair
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Dream Meets Despair was a Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario As Macalania Temple, Tidus and the others face off with Seymour, who has murdered his father and rampages unchecked. Tidus is enraged when Seymour shamelessly attempts to claim Yuna as his own by force. Inside Sin, Tidus and his companions encounter Seymour again. In their fourth clash, Yuna finally defeats Seymour once and for all, sending him to the Farplane in a cloud of pyreflies. Layout x5 |classic mastery 1= x40 x5 |elite 1=Luca |elite stages 1=1 |elite stamina 1=12 |elite boss 1=Oblitzerator |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 x10 |classic 2=Mushroom Rock Road |classic stages 2=1 |classic stamina 2=5 |classic boss 2=Sinspawn Gui |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= x5 |classic mastery 2= x5 x10 |elite 2=Mushroom Rock Road |elite stages 2=1 |elite stamina 2=14 |elite boss 2=Sinspawn Gui |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 x10 |classic 3=Thunder Plains |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=7 |classic boss 3=Iron Giant |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= x5 |classic mastery 3= x10 x10 |elite 3=Thunder Plains |elite stages 3=1 |elite stamina 3=16 |elite boss 3=Iron Giant |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x20 |classic 4=Macalania Temple |classic stages 4=1 |classic stamina 4=9 |classic boss 4=Seymour |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 x5 |elite 4=Macalania Temple |elite stages 4=1 |elite stamina 4=18 |elite boss 4=Seymour |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x10 x3 |classic 5=Airship |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=11 |classic boss 5=Evrae |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x10 x10 |elite 5=Airship |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Evrae |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x7 |elite 6=A Plot Laid Bare + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Grothia, Pterya, Spathi Seymour Natus |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x60 |elite mastery 6= |elite 7=Flight to Despair ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seymour Flux |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x84 |elite mastery 7= x3 x3 |elite 8=Glimpse of Hope +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Seymour Omnis |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x96 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Demon in the Sands Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Sand Worm |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x24 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Soaring Destruction ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Valefor |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x2 x2 x36 |elite mastery 10= x10 x20 x20 |elite 11=Roar of Carnage + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Bahamut |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x3 |elite mastery 11= x5 x3 |raid 1=Conquer the Chocobo Eater - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Chocobo Eater |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Chocobo Eater - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Chocobo Eater |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Anima Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Anima |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Anima Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Anima |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x2 x1,000 |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events